Healthcare costs in the United States account for a significant share of the GNP. The affordability of healthcare is of great concern to many Americans. Technological innovations offer an important leverage to reduce healthcare costs.
Many Healthcare institutions require doctors to keep accurate and detailed records concerning diagnosis and treatment of patients. Motivation for keeping such records include government regulations (such as Medicare and Medicaid regulations), desire for the best outcome for the patient, and mitigation of liability. The records include patient notes that reflect information that a doctor or other person adds to a patient record after a given diagnosis, patient interaction, lab test or the like.
Record keeping can be a time-consuming task, and the physician's time is valuable. The time required for a physician to hand-write or type patient notes can represent a significant expense. Verbal dictation of patient notes offers significant time savings to physicians, and is becoming increasingly prevalent in modern healthcare organizations.
Over time, a significant industry has evolved around the transcription of medical dictation. Several companies produce special-purpose voice mailbox systems for storing medical dictation. These centralized systems hold voice mailboxes for a large number of physicians, each of whom can access a voice mailbox by dialing a phone number and putting in his or her identification code. These dictation voice mailbox systems are typically purchased or shared by healthcare institutions. Prices can be over $100,000 per voice mailbox system. Even at these prices, these centralized systems save healthcare institutions vast sums of money over the cost of maintaining records in a more distributed fashion.
Using today's voice mailbox medical dictation systems, when a doctor completes an interaction with a patient, the doctor calls a dictation voice mailbox, and dictates the records of the interaction with the patient. The voice mailbox is later accessed by a medical transcriptionist who listens to the audio and transcribes the audio into a text record. The playback of the audio data from the voice mailbox may be controlled by the transcriptionist through a set of foot pedals that mimic the action of the “forward”, “play”, and “rewind” buttons on a tape player. Should a transcriptionist hear an unfamiliar word, the standard practice is to stop the audio playback and look up the word in a printed dictionary.
Some medical transcriptionists may specialize in one area of medicine, or may deal primarily with a specific group of doctors. The level of familiarity with the doctors' voices and with the subject matter can increase the transcriptionist accuracy and efficiency over time.
The medical transcriptionist's time is less costly for the hospital than the doctor's time, and the medical transcriptionist is typically much more familiar with the computerized record-keeping systems than the doctor is, so this system offers a significant overall cost saving to the hospital.
Expedient processing of doctor's dictation is often desirable so that records can be passed between one part of a healthcare institution and another (such as from Radiology to Surgery), or so that records can be passed to another institution if the next step in a patient's care requires that the patient be moved to another facility. In addition to being timely, accuracy of medical transcriptions is of paramount importance. A mistake in a medical transcription could mean the difference between life and death. In transcribing doctor's orders for such procedures as chemotherapy and radiation therapy for cancer patients, an elaborate system of double-checking by separate people is standard to mitigate risk.
It is an object of the present invention to significantly reduce the cost of medical transcription. It is a further object of the present invention to increase the accuracy of medical transcription. It is a further object of the present invention to improve the expediency and turn-around time of medical transcription. It is a further object of the present invention to reduce stress on medical transcriptionists.